


i'm tired, baby (and i don't want to argue)

by xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Tired Lee Taeyong, jaehyun feels a lil upset, they just miss each other lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: Taeyong just wants to curl up in Jaehyun's arms; but much to his disappointment, his boyfriend's feeling a little cranky tonight.





	i'm tired, baby (and i don't want to argue)

It’s been a rough few weeks for Taeyong.

With SuperM’s debut and schedules in America, to practicing for their arena tour this coming November on their free time, to filming content for their Youtube channel because the fans would definitely want to see more of them, to writing and composing more songs he wants the world to hear, Taeyong has had little to no sleep these past days. He’s been living on over-sweetened coffee and pastries from a nearby bakery—he knows his current lifestyle is unhealthy but he can’t help it; Taeyong wants to strive more and more not to prove anything to anyone, but to show his fans how much he appreciates their love and support for him. Through thick and thin, these people have stayed with him, despite every rumor, every scandal from left and right circulating him.

Taeyong thinks what he’s doing is alright—he’s not harming anyone (but himself, of course, but sometimes he just has to put himself last) as far as he knows. So when he comes back to the dorms, expecting to see a certain someone lounging in his room waiting for him after he’s had a long, tiring day at the studio and at the practice rooms and sees no one, Taeyong feels a tiny pinch in his heart.

He steps out and heads to the kitchen, where he sees Johnny tidying up.

“Have you seen Jaehyun?”

Johnny tenses up at his question. “Uh, he’s at his room, I think.”

“He hasn’t come down here all day?”

“Yeah. Been holed up in his room listening to the LPs he bought the other day. I don’t know why he went shopping for more, actually. It’s not like him to buy four all at the same time.”

Taeyong almost goes into shock. “Four?” He notices Johnny has been avoiding his gaze. “Is he okay?”

“I think you should go talk to him? Or not. I don’t know, Tae. You know him best.”

“Is he upset?”

The other nods, still a little hesitant to be confirming Taeyong’s suspicions. “He told me not to tell you anything. And I quote Jaehyun, “You better not update him anything about me, you understand Johnny hyung? I swear to god if you tell him what I told you right now, I will tell Hyuck to annoy you every single day until I think it’s enough.” So, Taeyong, for the love of all things holy, please don’t tell him I told you this.”

Taeyong tries to give Johnny a reassuring smile, but he thinks he failed, as Johnny already has a terrified look on his face, something normal between all of NCT 127 when they know an argument between Taeyong and Jaehyun will be happening sooner or later. He feels a slight burn in his chest, probably because he’s definitely annoyed at Jaehyun’s antics, or whatever the hell he told Johnny.

He knows he shouldn’t probably head up to Jaehyun’s room when he’s feeling mad, but he does it anyway in hopes that his boyfriend already has calmed down a bit or has his emotions at bay already.

Chet Baker’s voice fills the hallway as soon as Taeyong enters the upper dorm where Jaehyun’s room is. He knows it’s a sign that the other is still in a bad mood: Jaehyun blasting the volume to the highest is never a good signal. Taeyong is one step away from avoiding a heated argument, but he still turns the knob to open the door to Jaheyun’s room and sees him sitting on his bed and focused on playing with the Nintendo Switch he won. He sees books scattered all over the bed, clothes lazily dumped on the floor, empty plastic cups of coffee on his bedside table—it’s a total mess inside Jaehyun’s room.

But the havoc-stricken room isn’t what irks Taeyong the most: it’s the fact that his _boyfriend_ doesn’t even bother to look up from his stupid fucking game to acknowledge his presence.

Taeyong loses it.

“Oi, what is this, a garbage dump?” Taeyong could only contain so much of his annoyance; if a hint of exasperation is evident in his voice, it’s not his problem anymore.

Jaehyun ignores him.

“I’m talking to you, Jaehyun.”

“Oh really?” Jaehyun drawls out snarkily. “I didn’t know you still cared about me, _hyung._”

Taeyong thinks he doesn’t deserve this. All he wanted was to curl up to Jaehyun and spend his night being pampered by him after days and days of hardwork. He wanted to hear Jaehyun lulling him to sleep, singing their favorite songs from Bruno Major or Lauv, or maybe even _Love Someone_, which Jaehyun has been currently obsessing over the last months. He wanted to feel Jaehyun’s lips all over his face, showering him with light feathered kisses because frankly, Taeyong is too tired to do anything more than that and he’s sure Jaehyun understands.

Taeyong thought he had some strength left to argue with Jaehyun so they could patch things after losing the heat in their systems, but after seeing his other half being passive of Taeyong’s presence, choosing to play whatever goddamn game he was trying to distract himself with, Taeyong feels his whole system become weak. He decides he’s too tired, that he doesn’t have the will and power to try reasoning things with Jaehyun.

It hurts, of course. When the number one source of his strength chooses to push him aside when he needs him the most, it pains him. Taeyong feels a tear run down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away, only to be followed by another one. And another one. And another.

He turns away from Jaehyun and opens the door to leave when Jaehyun blurts something that just added to Taeyong’s list of heavy feelings and thoughts for tonight.

“You’re too tired to argue with me? Figures.”

Taeyong looks back and glares at Jaehyun. He sees the latter put his console down when he sees the older’s teary-eyed look, seemingly to have been snapped out from his previous behavior towards Taeyong.

“Yes, I am.” Taeyong quietly says before leaving the room, slamming the door shut.

He heads back downstairs, only to be greeted by Johnny who’s just about to leave, too.

“How did it go, Tae?” Johnny looks at him worriedly.

“Too tired to argue, realized it later than needed. Enjoy your night, Johnny.” He answers, voice a little shaky from the tears he’s trying to contain.

“You sure? I can make you a hot cup of chocolate, that cheers you up a little, right? Or I can talk to Jae if you want—”

“I’m okay, Johnny. I just need sleep. Now go, I don’t want to keep you from leaving.”

His tall, cozy friend gives him a warm hug, patting his shoulder in an attempt to comfort. Taeyong appreciates this a lot. “Hope you two make up tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

“He misses you. A lot. I’m sure you do, too.”

“Go, Johnny.” Taeyong manages to drawl out a chuckle and heads inside.

He takes a quick shower first; Taeyong thinks it’s a good way to cool his head off. He doesn’t want to sleep with heavy feelings swarming his head because he knows he’d bring those with him when he wakes up tomorrow. Showering helps Taeyong rationalize the whole situation, too. He realizes he can understand where Jaehyun’s attitude came from; Taeyong hesn’t exactly been the best boyfriend one can ask for. He knows Jaehyun is patient, very much so, in fact, but one’s patience can only ever last for a period of time. He realizes he’s been neglecting Jaehyun, not even setting an hour or two for him in his every day.

Taeyong sighs; he wanted to be a little selfish and a little irrational, but he doesn’t want this little argument to turn into a big one. He settles with himself; he’ll make it up to Jaehyun tomorrow in whatever way he can, he just needs to rest tonight.

He enters his room, hair dried up, head cooled off, and body ready to sleep when he sees Jaehyun sitting at the edge of his bed, eyes boring into Taeyong’s as soon as he enters.

_I don’t want to argue tonight, please._

“Jaehyun, can we talk about this tomorrow—”

“Hyung.” He’s pulled into the embrace he’s been longing for ever since he was on his way home. Taeyong snuggles into Jaehyun’s warmth and settles comfortably in his arms. He feels lips on top of his head, then Jaehyun’s face nuzzling the crook of Taeyong’s necks.

In a snap, it was as if Taeyong’s spirits has been recharged all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry, love.” Jaehyun timidly apologizes. “I’m sorry for being a dick.”

The older laughs at that. “Yes you were.”

Taeyong lets go of Jaehyun’s embrace, much to the younger’s chagrin, but pulls him along to lay on his bed. There, Taeyong comfortably rests his head on Jaehyun’s chest, while Jaehyun pulls him in closer, tighter as if he was afraid Taeyong would leave if he didn’t have his arms wrapped around him like that.

“I’m sorry for not giving you my time, Jaehyunie. I was being inconsiderate.”

Jaehyun kisses his forehead. “I understand, love. I do. I just really, really miss you.”

“I forgot how cranky you can be when I’m away for some time.” Taeyong pinches the bridge of Jaehyun’s nose and plants a kiss on his lips. “Johnny looked terrified when he was telling me about you.”

“He told you? Oh god, I swear he’s going to face Hyuck’s—hey!” Taeyong pinches his arm, telling him to leave the poor boy alone.

“I made him tell me. You think Johnny can say no to me?”

Jaehyun chuckles. “Ah, right. No one can say no to you. No one should.”

“Hm.” Taeyong nestles up to Jaehyun more, their bodies entangling with each other leaving no space in between to make up for the time they have spent apart for the last couple of days. “I need sleep.”

“Rest up, baby.” Jaehyun begins combing his fingers gently through Taeyong’s locks.

“Sing for me, please?”

He feels Jaehyun nod, and Taeyong closes his eyes at that, waiting for slumber to overtake his entire system.

“Good night. I love you, Yong. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Mm, good night. I love you, Jaehyunie.”

Jaehyun starts humming a familiar tune.

_Of course, it’s this song._ He remembers Jaehyun telling him this was something that captured his feelings for Taeyong perfectly.

_“’Cause you still look perfect as days go by, even the worst ones, you make me smile. I’d stop the world if it gave us time…”_

Sleep finally visits Taeyong; Jaehyun hears soft snores from the only person he’s ever loved like this. He looks at the figure resting beside him and Jaehyun realizes, for the nth time, that’s he’s lucky. Out of everyone, out of seven billion people, he’s the one this perfect, perfect angel chose to give his heart to.

_I should really stop throwing tantrums here and there._ Jaehyun thinks to himself. But he knows despite his flaws, Taeyong still loves him nonetheless.

He closes his eyes too, pulling Taeyong in closer if it were any more possible, and continues to sing for the other even when he’s already deep in sleep; and Jaehyun could only hope Taeyong can be comforted by him even in his dreams.

_“If you love someone, and you’re not afraid to lose ‘em, you probably never loved someone like I do_

_You probably never loved someone like I do.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i should really stop writing canon so much lol 
> 
> talk to meeeee! [twt](https://twitter.com/eternityunos)


End file.
